Let's play!
by Nutel ginger
Summary: "Cette fois j'exige de choisir la destination!" Quand Donna Noble demandait un endroit pour se relaxer et s'amuser, l'endroit ou ils atterrirent n'était vraiment ce qu'elle espérait. Mais après tout, la ou est le Docteur, les ennuis sont aussi. Sauf que cette fois ils sont quelque peu...inattendus.
1. Chapitre 1:dispute, voyage et surprise

**hello everyone! Sooo voici ma première fanfic à chapitres (enfin! dirons certains). **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Je vais tenter de poster un chapitre par semaine, j'ai déjà terminé de l'écrire donc il ne devrait pas avoir de problème/ :3**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi as usual excepté le nom de la planète :P**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1: Dispute, voyage et surprise<strong>

-Cette fois j'exige de choisir la destination ! L'exclamation de Donna Noble résonna dans tout le TARDIS.

Le Doctor, occupé à lire le journal de la semaine prochaine n'y prêta guère attention. De toute manière il s'était très rapidement rendu compte que laisser la rousse s'énerver toute seule était bien plus efficace que de tenter de lui tenir tête.

-Est-ce que vous m'écoutez au moins Spaceman ?!

-Hein ?... Ah mais oui bien sur, fini par répondre le brun en rangeant ses lunettes, mais franchement, c'est tout de même beaucoup plus amusant de ne pas savoir ou nous allons atterrir non ? L'inconnu, l'aventure...

-Les Daleks, les Sontariens et un tas d'autres aliens bizarres. C'est sur, qu'est ce qu'on s'amuse ! Essayer d'éviter de mourir à chaque fois ! Railla Donna. Même Agatha Christie ! Même ça il a fallu que ça tourne mal !

Le Seigneur du Temps se leva en laissant échapper un soupir. Il était vrai que la plupart du temps ses voyages avaient la fâcheuse tendance à tourner en catastrophes. Le brun se tourna vers sa compagne qui, les bras croisés, le regardait d'un air de défi. Il connaissait le caractère de la rousse et savait pertinemment qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Un second soupir lui échappa. Dieu, qu'il détestait devoir céder !

-Très bien, où voulez vous aller ?

Donna le regarda d'un air surprit, apparemment étonnée qu'il cède si facilement. Puis, elle contourna la console avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil que le Doctor venait juste de quitter, donnant l'impression que c'était elle la propriétaire du vaisseau.

Elle réfléchie un instant avant de répondre :

-Et bien...un endroit sans risque de se faire attaquer mais avec un minimum d'animation tout de même c'est trop demander ?

-Mais non rien de plus simple ! s'exclama le brun, je connais l'endroit idéal !

-Ah et s'il pouvait y avoir du soleil aussi ce ne serait pas de refus.

-Je pense que ça devrait aller. Agwaetiti ! Divertissements, spectacles en tout genre et bien plus encore ! Ça vous convient ?

-Mmmh oui je pense que ça ira. Mais juste une question...

Le Doctor ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il virevoltait autour de la console du TARDIS tantôt appuyant sur un bouton, tantôt actionnant un levier. Il clamait sans arrêt à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait mais Donna soupçonnait fortement qu'au fond il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et qu'il touchait à tout et n'importe quoi dans le seul but d'impressionner les gens. Ce qui, selon elle était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils atterrissaient la où étaient les ennuis. Le vaisseau était parcouru de secousses de plus en plus importantes si bien que la rousse fini par se demander s'ils n'allaient pas y rester. Le Doctor lui, semblait s'amuser comme un gamin à qui on vient d'offrir une voiture à pédales. Et tout le monde sait comment fini la voiture. En plein dans un arbre, un mur où la véranda du voisin.

En l'occurrence il se trouve qu'ici ce fut un mur sur lequel le TARDIS vint finalement achever sa course. A l'intérieur, le Seigneur du Temps était avachi par terre toujours mort de rire. Si bien que Donna commençait à avoir des sérieux doutes sur les substances que consommait ce dernier. Elle même était également par terre mais contrairement au brun elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à cela. Le Doctor fini par se relever et un regard à sa compagne suffit à faire taire son hilarité. Lui restait son petit sourire en coin qui agaçait tant Donna.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez à sourire comme ça ? Aidez moi à me relever plutôt ! J'espère pour vous que vous ne vous êtes pas planté d'endroit et que je ne vais pas encore devoir risquer ma vie pour des choses qui ne me concerne pas.

-Mais non, tout ira bien ! Je suis sur de moi. Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer un peu. Allez venez ! termina t-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

Donna le suivi en priant pour que rien de nuisible n'arrive cette fois. Après avoir rejoint le Doctor, elle regarda l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le temps ? Ensoleillé, c'était toujours ça de pris. Quitte à avoir des ennuis elle aurait au moins le soleil qu'elle avait demandé. Le paysage ? Selon toutes vraisemblance, ils se trouvaient dans une ville. Des couleurs chamarrées sur les murs des immeubles, des affiches vantant les mérites d'une telle pièce de théâtre et le succès d'untel film. Bon, ça correspondait au peu que le Doctor lui avait dit de leur destination. Justement, à coté de lui ce dernier arborait un air satisfait qui prouvait que, selon toute vraisemblance, ils avaient atterri à l'endroit désiré. Le TARDIS ? Embouti dans un mur. Enfin, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude des atterrissages ratés. Elle n'y prêta donc pas vraiment attention. Pas plus que les nombreux passants de la rue d'ailleurs.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

A peine eu t-elle fini de poser sa question qu'un individu pour le moins singulier s'approcha d'eux. A première vu on aurait pu le prendre pour un humain. Il portait un uniforme bleu ciel et avait accroché à sa ceinture une sacoche dont dépassait divers prospectus. Sur un badge attaché sur sa poitrine on pouvait lire « bienvenue à Agwaetiti. Je suis à votre service ». Un genre de guide touristique banal en somme. A cela près qu'il avait un troisième œil en plein milieu du front.

-Bienvenue voyageurs ! S'exclama l'agwaetitien, je suis ravi de vous accueillir sur notre planète.

-Et bien, nous sommes ravi d'être arrivé, répondit le Doctor avec son enthousiasme habituel. Alors...euh...mon amie ici présente aimerait se divertir un peu. Des endroits particuliers à nous conseiller ?

-Dès que vous aurez remplit quelques formalités je serais enchanté de vous faire découvrir ce que nous pouvons vous proposer.

-Quelques formalités ? demanda Donna soudain suspicieuse.

-Oh trois fois rien ne vous en faites pas. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, les deux voyageurs suivirent donc l'alien à travers un dédale de ruelles ils s'éloignèrent du centre de la ville avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une petite grange en périphérie gardée par deux autres Agwaetitiens. Étrange. Donna déjà méfiante au départ commençait sérieusement à se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer. Dit leur guide avec sa politesse habituelle.-Une politesse un peu trop forcée pour être honnête selon l'avis de la rousse- Je vous souhaite bonne chance et à la semaine prochaine.

-Hey attendez ! De quoi vous parlez exactement ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'exclama l'alien sincèrement surpris. Ici avant de pouvoir accédez à nos divertissements, vous devez tout d'abord _nous_ divertir. Par conséquent vous avez donc une semaine pour monter une pièce de théâtre, on manque cruellement de bonnes pièces en ce moment vous savez ? soupira t-il. Et, si cela nous satisfait, vous pourrez accédez à tous nos services. Équitable non ?

-Ça me paraît très bien, s'enthousiasma le Doctor. Vous qui vouliez de l'animation Donna, vous devez être contente !

-Mmmh, oui effectivement c'est pas mal. Mais juste une chose, demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Trois z'yeux, vous avez dit « si cela vous satisfait » mais qu'est ce qui arrive si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Oh c'est très simple vraiment. Vous mourez, acheva t-il le plus simplement du monde avec un sourire.

-Il y a des moments où vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous déteste, dit Donna en se tournant vers le Doctor qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de sourire piteusement.

Un autre Agawaetitien était arrivé derrière eux. Il pointait une arme sur le Doctor et sa compagne ce qui sous-entendait probablement qu'il était très déconseillé de s'enfuir. Et même de songer à s'enfuir d'ailleurs. Ils avancèrent donc contraints et forcés vers la grange. Leur « guide » avait beau leur dire que « vraiment ce n'était pas si dramatique et que de toute façon ils avaient quand même une chance de s'en sortir », Donna n'avait qu'une envie : lui balancer son poing dans la figure. A coté d'elle, le brun ne disait rien, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Mais au fait, comment voulez vous qu'on monte une pièce en étant seulement deux ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus courant.

Ah non pas plongé dans ses pensés en fin de compte. Juste réfléchir à de foutus détails qui ne servent strictement à rien ! Donna leva les yeux au ciel. Comment avait-elle pu accepter de voyager avec un type pareil ?

-Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ne serez pas seuls. Une autre personne vous attend à l'intérieur. Bon maintenant si vous pouviez rentrer ça m'arrangerait car j'ai pas que ça à faire vous savez? Toute trace de politesse avait disparue de la voix de l'alien. Allez, à dans une semaine, conclu-t-il de façon vaguement méchante.

Les deux voyageurs poussèrent donc la porte de la grange et entrèrent en traînant des pieds. Enfin, surtout Donna car le Doctor, lui était étonnamment enthousiaste. Il n'avait de cesse de dire que ça allait être amusant, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas (après tout, s'était lui qui avait inspiré Shakespeare selon ses dires) et puis ils allaient faire de nouvelles connaissances (une en l'occurrence). Donna avait cessé de l'écouter.. Néanmoins, lorsque le brun vit qui se trouvait dans la grange, son enthousiasme retomba soudainement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila j'espère que vous aurez apprécié. Alors à votre avis, qui est la troisième personne dans la grange? A vos suppositions et à la semaine prochaine!<strong>

** 'tite review? *chat potté style***


	2. Chapitre 2:retrouvailles inattendues

****Et me revoilà avec le second chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'appréciez jusque la :3****

**** Merci à loulou61amy pour la review ^^****

****Allez moins de blabla et place à l'histoire:****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>chapitre deux: retrouvailles <strong>****inattendues**

Donna regarda l'individu assis à l'autre bout de la grange. A cette distance elle ne pouvait pas en dire grand chose. Plutôt grand, des cheveux assez courts, blond. Assez banal en somme. Néanmoins, la tête du Doctor suffisait amplement à voir qu'il y avait un problème. Et pas des moindre. Sa figure exprimait un mélange peu commun de stupéfaction et de désespoir. Pourtant, à cette distance, l'inconnu était difficilement identifiable. Le Seigneur du Temps et sa compagne se rapprochèrent donc de l'autre bout de la grange. L'humaine intriguée et le Doctor suspicieux. Leur « camarade » les regardaient approcher sans mot dire et décidément il avait l'air à peu près aussi content que le Doctor pensa Donna.

Arrivés à coté de lui, Donna l'observa de nouveau. Nope' elle n'avait vraiment jamais vu ce type la de sa vie. Le type en question en revanche, semblait parfaitement au courant de qui était le Doctor. Et comme la rousse l'avait deviné, il n'était pas ravis ravis.

-On va faire simple: qu'est ce que tu fous la?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question tu sais?

Le Seigneur du Temps regardait le blond d'un air suspicieux. Il y avait de toute évidence quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais la rousse n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

-Hey dites, ça vous embêterais de faire les présentations? C'est pas que je suis larguée mais légèrement quand même!

Les deux hommes la regardèrent d'un air surprit, ayant de toute évidence, totalement oublié la présence de l'humaine. Le blond la dévisagea d'un air mi-amusé mi-moqueur. Puis, il s'éloigna en ricanant pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin laissant au Doctor le soin d'expliquer à Donna ce qui ce passait ici.

Le brun regarda la terrienne d'un air dépité. La réponse n'allait pas mais alors pas du tout lui plaire. Il soupira, résigné puis fini par répondre :

-Bon, pour faire simple Donna je vous présente le Maître. C'est un Seigneur du Temps tout comme moi à la différence qu'il est passablement fou, a tenté de conquérir le monde tellement de fois que j'ai perdu le compte et que je le croyais mort. A part ça tout va parfaitement bien.

Le Doctor conclu son petit speech avec un sourire penaud dans l'espoir que Donna soit un minimum indulgente avec lui. Il n'en fut rien et effectivement elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'explication. Elle jeta un regard assassin au brun avant de demander d'une voix dangereusement calme qui n'annonçait rien de bon :

-Vous le faites exprès ? Dites moi que vous le faites exprès parce que sinon je ne garantit pas pouvoir me contrôler encore longtemps. Oh et puis je croyais que vous étiez le seul survivant de votre race alors vous m'expliquez ce qu'il fou la ? Elle réfléchit un instant avant de se reprendre. Et puis non ne dites rien je vais avoir une envie encore plus forte de vous baffer sinon.

Le Doctor souffla intérieurement. Ça aurait pu se passer bien plus mal au final. Par contre savoir pourquoi le Maître était toujours en vie était en effet une assez bonne question. Et, connaissant le caractère de son compatriote, il n'aurait probablement jamais la réponse. La cause des discussions lui était tranquillement reparti s'asseoir dans son coin tapotant un rythme à quatre temps sur la caisse sur laquelle il était assis. On devinait à son sourire qu'il savourait le fait que le Doctor se fasse passer un savon et par une humaine qui plus est. Il rit nettement moins en revanche lorsque l'humaine en question, l'ayant remarqué, l'attrapa par le col de son sweat avant de lui coller une gifle magistrale qui le sonna pendant une bonne minute.

-Bon, maintenant que les choses soient claires Blondinet : ça vous amuses ? Tant mieux pour vous ! Mais c'est soit vous coopérez avec nous et on s'en tire tous bien tranquillement à la fin de la semaine. Soit vous refusez et alors la ça va très très mal se passer.

Décidément, l'humaine avait du caractère. Et vu son regard, il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à dire un mot de travers au risque de s'en reprendre une. Donna déjà bien énervée par le début de la journée n'avait vraiment aucune envie de perdre son temps avec un psychopathe cinglé Seigneur du Temps ou non. Elle avait donc décidé de mettre les choses au clair des le départ. Ayant reprit ses esprits et se disant que ce n'était tout de même pas une rouquine mal lunée qui allait l'impressionner, le blond se tourna vers l'humaine, la regardant d'un air glacial.

-D'une part je ne m'appelle pas Blondinet et de plus il est absolument hors de question que je coopère comme vous dites avec qui que ce soit ici. De plus si vous me frapper de nouveau je pense qu'effectivement cela va très mal se passer mais plutôt pour vous que pour moi. Ai-je été assez claire humaine?

La voix dénuée de toute émotion du Maître eu le don de faire totalement taire Donna. Ce qui arrivait relativement rarement il faut bien l'avouer. Elle regarda donc le blond d'un air assassin mais eu l'intelligence de se taire. Le Doctor lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'avait vraiment pas l'énergie nécessaire pour empêcher Koschei d'étriper sa compagne. Néanmoins, une question taraudait le brun ( en plus de comment se faisait-il que le Maître soit vivant): que faisait-il ici? Il sentait bien que son meilleur ennemi n'était pas du tout d'humeur à faire la conversation mais il ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question. Maudissant tout de même au passage sa trop grande curiosité.

Le Seigneur du Temps renégat haussa les épaules l'air de dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance puis avisant le regard appuyé du Doctor, se décida à marmonner une réponse. Qui fut parfaitement inaudible. Au vu de la tête des deux autres, enfin surtout du Doctor car Donna continuait à le foudroyer du regard, il senti qu'il allait devoir finir par se justifier. Il leva les yeux au ciel et commença donc son explication. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, le Doctor le regardait amusé et Donna ne s'était toujours pas remise de la crise de rire qui l'avait assaillie. Ce qui énerva prodigieusement le psychopathe aux tambours.

- Sérieusement Doctor moi qui pensait que vous étiez un incapable avec votre TARDIS on a trouvé pire que vous je crois! Oubliant les menaces précédentes, la rousse ne pouvait retenir son fou rire envers le _Blondinet _comme elle disait. Vous ne saviez pas quelle planète conquérir alors vous avez juste mis votre machine en mode « aléatoire » pour voir ce que ça donnerait? Et bah il est beau le résultat!

-Thêta tu ne serais pas la, il y aurait belle lurette que j'aurai collé mon poing dans la figure à cette garce. Et sûrement beaucoup plus.

Le Doctor regarda Koschei d'un air désolé. Mais il fallait bien admettre que Donna n'avait pas tort. Se faire capturer de façon aussi ridicule était quand même très drôle. Bon ok il avait fait exactement la même chose. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Juste un détail ça.

Donna était enfin parvenue à retrouver son calme. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire narquois à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête vers le Maître .Dont le poing le démangeait de plus en plus. Et dont les envies de meurtre allaient crescendo. Le Doctor, avant que ses deux compagnons ne s'étripent mutuellement, se décida à intervenir. Avec précaution. Beaucoup de précaution.

-Bon...je sais que ça ne te plaît pas Koschei mais je pense vraiment qu'on va devoir s'entre aider...Le Maître fit une grimace en entendant ce mot. S'entre aider donc si on veut avoir une chance de sortir d'ici vivant. Tu as vu les Agwaetitiens tout comme nous et, il est clair qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas. Alors sérieusement, une minuscule pièce de théâtre se n'est pas la mer à boire si?

La mer certainement pas, mais l'océan, les poissons et le sable avec ça oui ! Le Maître jeta un œil au brun pour être sur qu'il ne riait pas. Bien sur que non. Pour le Doctor aucun problème de travailler avec des humains mais pour lui! Les humains n'étaient que des esclaves inutiles. Qui lui avaient mis une raclée au moins une bonne demi-douzaine de fois mais quand même!

Enfin c'était vrai, au fond il n'avait pas le choix. Car se retrouver avec le corps criblé de balles ou autres n'était pas au programme. Surtout qu'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de pouvoir se régénérer. Adossé à un mur, ses doigts battant une mesure que lui seul pouvait entendre il se résolut à accepter. Enfin il émit un grognement, les autres n'avaient qu'à comprendre.

Le Doctor soupira de soulagement. Pas de massacre en vu aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Avisant une pile de feuilles sur une petite table qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord, il en déduit que c'était probablement la pièce qu'ils étaient sensé monter. Il demanda donc à Donna d'aller chercher les papiers. La terrienne obéit non sans râler pour la forme. Lorsque la rousse vit la pièce imposée, elle ne pu retenir un gémissement.

«La semaine va être longue. ».

* * *

><p><strong>Et on arrive à la fin de ce second chapitre! Alors, une idée sur quelle pièce ils vont devoir jouer? (alerte spoiler: vous ne trouverez pas :P)<strong>

**En tout cas comme d'hab les review font toujours plaisir et à la semaine prochaine! ^^**


	3. Chapitre 3:les répétitions commencent

**C'est encore moi pour ce troisième chapitre. Merci à Ayëlle et Alena Robynelfe pour les review ^^**

**Bon je serais brève: enjoy the story :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois: les répétitions commencent<strong>

« La Belle au bois Dormant ». Qui n'était même pas une pièce de théâtre en plus. De tous les textes sur lesquels ils auraient pu tomber, celui ci était sans conteste un des pires. Non pas qu'il soit mauvais, mal connu ou quoi que ce soit, non. Simplement que ça n'allait vraiment pas passer auprès du Maître. Donna avait beau le connaître depuis quelques heures à peine, son caractère n'était pas vraiment difficile à cerner. Il râle beaucoup, menace énormément et tente de conquérir l'univers entre temps. Ah et de toute évidence il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Ce qui tombait assez bien étant parfaitement réciproque. Mais comment était-elle sensé annoncer la nouvelle aux deux Seigneurs du Temps sans déclencher une guerre inter-galactique?

Elle feuilleta rapidement les papiers. Pas de doute c'était bien une adaptation du célèbre conte terrien mais remanié pour trois personnes. C'est à dire le prince, la princesse et la méchante fée. Soit deux rôles de femme et un seul d'homme. Premier problème. Auprès du Doctor passe encore mais le Maître ne voudrait jamais entendre parler de ça.

« Bon, respire Donna tu va trouver une solution. Il n'y a qu'a distribuer les rôles de façon à peu près cohérente et en principe ça devrait bien se passer. »

Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour que ça se passe de façon correcte. Elle reparti donc le paquet de feuilles dans les mains en directions des deux aliens tout en réfléchissant à une tournure pour annoncer les choses sans se faire étriper par le Maître. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès d'eux, le Doctor la scrutait d'un air interrogateur tandis que le Maître était assis dans son coin en mastiquant une pomme totalement indifférent à se qu'il se passait autour de lui. Étonnamment, après avoir vu cela la première question qui vint à l'esprit de la rousse fut « Mais ou a-t-il trouvé cette pomme ? ». Le blond avisant son regard tourna la tête en direction d'un coin de la' bref. Elle se détourna de ses pensées et tendit sans un mot le script de la pièce au Doctor.

Qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, amusé, après l'avoir lu. Le Maître agacé se leva pour arracher les papiers des mains du brun. Et faillit s'étouffer avec sa pomme.

-C'est une plaisanterie ! Dites moi que c'est une foutue plaisanterie ! Il est absolument hors de question que je fasse un truc pareil ! Plutôt me faire buter.

-Et c'est probablement ce qui va arriver si vous refusez, fit remarquer Donna, pragmatique. Et franchement, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir m 'en tirer vivante si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. Alors vous arrêter de râler et on s'y met. Maintenant.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Donna serait morte sur le coup. Le Doctor partageant l'avis de la terrienne, prit les choses en mains et tenta de commencer à organiser les répétitions. Le majeur problème restant tout de même la répartition des rôles. La logique aurait voulu que Donna joue la princesse mais elle était fermement opposée à l'idée d'embrasser qui que ce soit. Et elle le fit bien savoir. En criant beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Si ça continuait les deux Seigneurs du Temps allaient finir sourd avant la fin de la semaine.

Finalement le problème se régla de lui même. Enfin, tout est question de point de vue. Toujours est-il qu'après une bonne heure de discussion ne menant à rien le Maître était repartit s'asseoir dans son coin en mâchonnant une nouvelle pomme. Décidément pensa Donna, les Seigneurs du Temps avaient tous l'air d'avoir un problème avec la nourriture. Le Doctor et ses bananes, le Maître et ses est-il que ce qu'il trouva par terre failli le faire s'étouffer. Encore.

Une feuille, probablement tombée du paquet que Donna avait rapporté, siégeait sur le sol. Il la ramassa machinalement, se refusant à comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un simple bout de papier où l'on pouvait lire ces mots : « distribution des rôles ». Et ce qui suivait n'avait rien pour plaire au blond. Il fourra rageusement la feuille dans sa poche espérant que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Raté. Le Doctor ayant remarqué son geste demanda tout naturellement de quoi il retournait. Le Maître lui tendit la feuille sans un mot. Il y eu un grand silence le temps que le brun soit bien sure de ce qu'il avait lu. Au bout d'un temps interminable il finit par lâcher un « ah... » embarrassé. De toute évidence la solution des Agwaetitiens ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

La terrienne, ayant remarqué le petit manège des deux extra-terrestre s'approcha en toute innocence afin d'arracher le papier au Doctor. Et son visage s'illumina soudain de joie. Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans toute cette histoire ! Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'assit sur une chaise avant de demander :

-Et bien ? On s'y met alors ? Avisant la tête des deux autres elle ne put s'empêcher d' aller, on n'a pas le choix de toute manière. Maintenant que toute cette histoire de rôles est réglée autant commencer les répétitions n'est ce pas princesse ?

La tête que tira le Maître à ce moment valait bien toute les menaces de mort de la galaxie. Car oui effectivement, quoi qu'il est bien pu passer par la tête des Agwaetitiens lorsqu'ils avaient choisit la pièce les rôles étaient déterminer ainsi. Et il était écrit noir sur blanc que le Maître devait jouer la princesse.

Au fond, ce qui leur avait traversé l'esprit était fort simple. Les Agwaetitiens aimaient s'amuser. Ils avaient donc tout mit en place pour obtenir ce genre de réactions et, à l'aide de caméras judicieusement cachées dans la grange pouvaient ainsi observer à loisir le Maître, le Doctor et Donna. Car pour eux, ce n'était pas tant le résultat final qui importait mais tout ce qui avait lieu avant. C'était tout de même beaucoup plus drôle. Par conséquent, depuis que le brun et son amie terrienne étaient arrivés dans la grange, ils avaient été filmé à leur insu pour le plaisir d'un bon paquet de téléspectateurs.

Le Maître pas du tout au fait de cela eut une réaction tout à fait inattendue. Il partit. Tout simplement. Donna, s''attendant à se faire égorger en fut tout aussi étonnée. Mais le blond avait le sens des priorités. Tuer la terrienne n'allait pas le sortir de ce cauchemar. Il pouvait toujours y revenir plus tard. En prenant son temps et savourant chaque moment. Il sourit à cette agréable pensée. Puis il tourna les talons et, laissant le Doctor et Donna bouche bée, sortit de la grange.

Et s'étala lamentablement au sol.

En effet, persuadé que les portes étaient fermées (cela paraissait tomber sous le sens) il avait appuyé de toute ses forces sur celles-ci. Emporté par son élan il se retrouva face contre terre devant les deux gardes qui avaient l'air tout aussi surprit que lui. Personne n'ayant jamais vraiment tenté de s'évader ils n'avaient donc jamais éprouvé le besoin de verrouiller les portes. Puis se ressaisissant, ils pointèrent leurs armes sur le blond pas encore tout à fait remit. Parce que bon, qu'on ne dise pas qu'ils avaient mal fait leur travail !

Se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, le Maître se releva péniblement. Sans arme sous la main, ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il tente de s'échapper. Jetant un regard haineux aux deux gardes il retourna dans la grange. Les Agwaetitiens l'ayant aimablement informé que la prochaine fois il se prenait une balle dans la cervelle car ils voulaient bien être gentils mais il y a des limites quand même !

Le Doctor et Donna ayant assisté à la scène échangèrent un sourire complice mais n'émirent aucun commentaire. Le Maître les fusilla du regard avant d'aller bouder dans un coin. Le brun ébouriffé se passa une main dans les cheveux histoire de les décoiffer un peu plus avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Bon...il semble que maintenant c'est définitif. On a plus vraiment le choix. Donc...si on pouvait répéter. Koschei... ? Finit-il sur un ton presque suppliant envers le psychopathe aux tambours.

Il allait le tuer. Sérieusement, un jour il allait tuer le Doctor. L'appeler par son prénom avec ce ton la ! Comment était-il supposer refuser ? Le Maître eu un instant de réflexion, se disant que cette pensée n'avait absolument rien à foutre la.

Il se leva donc et, avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde, les trois prisonniers se mirent à répéter. Ce qui, au final, ne s'avéra pas si catastrophique qu'à première vu. Le Doctor et le Maître étaient d'excellents acteurs et Donna apprenait vite. Elle allait même jusqu'à rajouter des répliques de façon à se moquer du blond en toute innocence.

« C'est pas ma faute, je suis dans le personnage. La méchante fée n'aime pas la princesse ça paraît logique qu'elle soit méchante avec elle non ? » Imparable.

Le plus compliqué restait tout de même la scène du baiser. Le Maître avait été clair la dessus. Coopérer avec l'humaine ? ok, pas le choix de toute façon. Jouer le rôle d'une stupide terrienne ? Encore une fois, la perspective de se faire tuer l'y obligeait. Mais se faire embrasser par le Doctor ?! Non, non et encore non ! C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le brun s'était retrouvé avec la magnifique trace de la main du Maître imprimée sur sa joue.

Ce dernier en effet connaissant mal le conte terrien, avait été plus que surprit lorsque le Doctor s'était penché sur lui soit disant pour le « réveiller ». Après cet incident, l'ébouriffé et la rousse lui expliquèrent donc en long en large et en travers de quoi retournait exactement l'histoire. Et il avait été ferme sur ce point. Pas de baiser avec qui que ce soit !

Ils laissèrent donc le problème de coté et se remirent à travailler le reste non sans que le Doctor ai marmonné quelque chose comme « si Jack avait été la on n'aurait pas été embêté. ». Ni le Maître ni Donna n'avaient vraiment compris. A la fin de la semaine ils étaient plus ou moins près au si l'on mettait à part le minuscule détail de la scène du baiser.

Un Agwaetitien vint les chercher, bien entouré par des gardes rendant encore une fois toute fuite impossible. Égal à eux même Donna ne disait rien mais maudissait intérieurement le Doctor, le Maître fusillait tout le monde du regard en mangeant encore et toujours une pomme et le Doctor sifflotait innocemment.

Après une dizaines de minutes ou personne n'avait prononcé un mot, ils arrivèrent devant une grande salle de spectacle.

Le show pouvait commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>On arrive doucement à la fin de cette fic, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Comme ça z'etes prévenus ^^<strong>

**review?**


	4. Chapitre 4: The show must go on

**Et on arrive au dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer/encouragé ect...ca fait plaisir!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who appartient à la BBC (comme d'haaaaab!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chap 4 The show must go on<strong>

La salle était...comble n'était pas le mot. Surchargée serait plus exacte. Toute la ville semblait s'être donnée rendez vous pour assister à ce que les journalistes avaient appelé « le spectacle du siècle ». Suivi de la traditionnelle exécution car, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, aussi bon que soit le show il se terminait toujours par la mort des protagonistes. C'était tout de même plus amusant non ?

Pas du tout au fait de ces menus détails, le Doctor, Donna et le Maître avançaient lentement, abasourdis par la foule qui les acclamait tel des stars. Ce qu'ils étaient un peu devenus en fait. Et cela semblait étonnamment plaire au Doctor qui, avec son insouciance habituelle, saluait les Agwaetitiens avec de grand sourires. On aurait presque assimiler l'arrivée des trois prisonniers à celle de quelque stars de renommée acclamées par leurs fans. Presque. La présence des armes pointées dans leur dos leur rappelait aimablement qu'il n'en était rien. Après avoir traversé la salle sous les acclamations des extra-terrestres, leurs gardes les menèrent dans les coulisses.

-Vous avez une demi heure pour vous préparer ensuite ce sera à vous.

Les gardes sortirent mais n'allèrent pas bien loin. On pouvait encore entendre leurs pas derrière la porte. Évidemment. Dans les coulisses, le Maître faisait les cent pas tentant de trouver un ultime échappatoire. Sans succès apparent. Le Doctor, lui, en élève studieux, étain en train de réviser une ultime fois son texte. Donna par contre commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. La semaine avait été éprouvante et l'inactivité du moment lui pesait. Elle se mit donc elle aussi à faire arpenter les coulisses de long en large. Le Maître la dévisagea d'un air agacé.

-Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous foutre moi ce serait fort appréciable.

- Si j'ai envie de faire des aller retour dans cette pièce c'est mon problème et désolé si ça ne vous plaît pas Blondinet. Avant que le Seigneur du Temps puisse répliquer elle ajouta:et non je n'arrêterais pas de vous appeler ainsi à moins que vous ne préféreriez princesse ?

Le Maître fusilla la rousse du regard et serra les poings. Se concentrer sur sa vengeance et ne pas répondre à ses provocations futiles. Surtout ne pas répondre. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Il me semble que je vous ai déjà dit comment m'appeler humaine. Et de plus sachez que...non...non...non !

Surprise par le changement de ton soudain du blond qui fixait maintenant un point au dessus de l'épaule de Donna, cette dernière se retourna. Tiré de sa concentration par les lamentations de son compatriote le Doctor rangea ses lunettes dans une poche de sa veste et s'approcha également. En effet, derrière la terrienne étaient accrochés des cintres. Sur lesquels pendaient des choses auxquelles personne n'avait pensé. Et qui allaient poser problème. Encore.

Les costumes. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier les costumes ? Donna se gifla mentalement. Puis, essayant de rester calme elle alla regarder ce que les Agwaetitiens leur avaient réservé. Trois costumes seulement. Pas difficile de trouver qui avait quoi. Elle retira du cintre une ample robe sombre pourvue d'une capuche et d'une ceinture argentée. Assez jolie en fait, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien finalement. Le Doctor eu un sourire amusé en voyant la tenue qui lui était destinée et que Donna venait de lui balancer. Une simple cape ainsi qu'une couronne argentée. De toute évidence les Agwaetitiens jugeaient son complet bleu suffisamment habillé. En revanche, les lamentations du Maître prirent tout leur sens lorsque la rousse ramena le dernier costume. Enfin, ils auraient du s'en douter. Qu'est ce qu'une princesse sans robe ? Mais bon la robe en question aurait tout de même pu éviter d'être d'un immonde rose flashy.

Rose ou pas, de toute manière au vu du regard de dégoût que lui jetait le Maître il semblait hautement improbable qu'il accepte de porter une telle chose. Et pour une fois Donna le comprenait amplement. Mais ne pu retenir un gloussement en imaginant le blond dans cette tenue. Le Doctor avait visiblement pensé à la même chose qu'elle car il était également en train de ricaner. Le Maître trop occuper à se lamenter ne prêta pour une fois pas attention à ses moqueries.

Dans la salle, l'excitation était à son comble. Dans moins de cinq minutes le spectacle allait enfin commencer. Bien évidemment pour palier à l'attente, un écran géant retransmettait les meilleurs moments de la semaine aux spectateurs. Le Maître s'écrasant face contre terre devant ses gardes était une séquence particulièrement appréciée. Enfin, un présentateur apparu sur scène sous les acclamations.

-Et maintenant, je vous prie d'accueillir bien fort nos trois candidats de la semaine. Souhaitons leur bonne chance !

La foule applaudit de plus belle à l'arrivée du Doctor, Donna et du Maître. Un murmure surprit parcouru l'assemblée lorsque le blond apparu. Il était le seul en effet à ne pas avoir mit son costume. Mais au vu de la tête qu'il tirait, personne n'avait vraiment osé le forcer à enfiler l'immonde robe rose. Les gardes avaient beau être armés, ils n'étaient pas suicidaires non plus !

Les trois célébrités d'un soir marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Voir la foule depuis la scène était encore plus impressionnant. Et avoir plus de six cents têtes à trois yeux chacune rivée sur soi accentuait encore l'impression de nombre. Puis reprenant leurs esprits, chacun se mit à son poste mais seul le Doctor avait vraiment l'air enthousiaste. Pour être plus exacte, il sautillait comme un gamin lors du spectacle de la kermesse de l'école. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. Donna et le Maître soupirèrent à l'unisson. Pour une fois qu'ils partageaient le même avis !

Donna, en plus de son rôle de méchante fée avait hérité de celui de narratrice. Elle commença donc à conter au Agwaetitiens l'histoire de la Belle au bois Dormant. Les Agwaetitiens semblaient enchantés. Décidément, ces petits humains étaient amusants ! La représentation se déroula sans accroc.

Dans son rôle de sorcière, la terrienne parvint même à effrayer quelques Agwaetitiens. Cela dit, elle n'était pas convaincu qu'il faille le prendre pour un compliment. Le Doctor comme à son habitude était beaucoup trop enjoué et le Maître, lui, faisait le minimum syndical. Mais bon, le rôle d'une personne qui passe la plupart de la pièce à dormir n'était tout de même pas très compliqué. Surtout que le lit était assez confortable. Ce qui était un avantage non négligeable.

Puis arriva _la _scène. Celle qu'ils n'avaient pas répétée. Celle qu'ils ne voulaient pas répéter. Et celle que les Agwaetitiens attendaient presque autant que l'exécution qui s'en suivrait. Donna dans son coin avait du mal à dissimuler son sourire. Le Doctor se rapprocha du lit sur lequel était affalé son compatriote.

Le Maître lui, attendait crispé se jurant que si l'ébouriffé tentait quoi que ce soit il allait se prendre la gifle de sa vie. Mais en y réfléchissant ce n'était pas l'idée d'embrasser le brun qui le dérangeait. C'était plutôt le fait que toute une planète en soit témoin. Plus la stupide humaine. Le blond s'affola à cette nouvelle idée surgit de nulle part. Non vraiment, les pommes devaient sérieusement avoir un effet néfaste sur lui !

Le Doctor était près du lit désormais. Donna se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire et les aliens retenaient leur souffle. Le brun se pencha sur le Maître puis, lentement, fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il sortit son tournevis d'une de ses poches et le pointa sur le plafond. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

-Maintenant courrez ! Cria t-il.

Le Maître encore abasourdi se précipita dans les coulisses à la suite du Doctor, Donna sur ses talons. Donna qui se demandait vraiment mais alors vraiment pourquoi le Seigneur du Temps n'avait pas utilisé son stupide tournevis avant ! Dans la confusion qu'avait causé le court circuit, le trio parvint à sortir du théâtre sans trop d'encombre. Dans la pénombre, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux.

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans les rues, confirmant que la grosse majorité de la ville se trouvaient à l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils arrivèrent, essoufflés, à proximité du TARDIS. Donna n'attendit pas d'avoir retrouvé son souffle pour s'en prendre au Doctor.

-Ne me dites pas que vous aviez ce stupide machin dans votre poche depuis le début ?! Vous m'avez fait vivre une semaine infernale, m'avez obligé à supporter ce type s'énerva t-elle en pointant Koschei du doigt, et tout ça alors qu'on aurait pu partir des le départ ! Mais ça vous arrive parfois de faire preuve de bon sens ?

-C'est à dire que...j'avais oublié qu'il était la, répondit le Doctor d'un ton qui montrait bien qu'il n'avait rien oublié du tout. Mais au final on s'en est sortit et puis c'était plutôt amusant non ? Koschei tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Mais Koschei avait disparu. Profitant de la diversion que lui offrait Donna, il s'était éclipsé en toute discrétion jusqu'à son vaisseau posé non loin de la. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de supporter la rousse et Thêta plus longtemps. Le moulin à parole qu'était son meilleur ennemi avait déjà été pénible à supporter une semaine, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Quand à l'humaine, il avait tout le temps pour préparer une vengeance à la hauteur des humiliations qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Tapotant machinalement son rythme quaternaire sur la console de son vaisseau, il le fit décoller en vue d'une planète à soumettre. Ou à détruire. Un petit génocide lui calmerait sûrement les nerfs. Il ricana à cette pensée, son vaisseau s'effaçant sans un bruit dans la nuit.

Le Doctor soupira. Il s'attendait à ce que Koschei disparaisse sans explication mais son congénère allait lui manquer. Enfin, il le reverrait sûrement. Les Oods n'avaient-ils pas prédit que sa chanson se terminera lorsqu'_il _frappera quatre fois ? Qui d'autre cela pouvait-il être ?

Il se tourna vers sa compagne qui affichait toujours un air mécontent.

-Alors Donna, ou souhaiter vous aller cette fois ?

C'est qu'il se moquait d'elle en plus ! En râlant, la rousse suivit le Seigneur du Temps dans le TARDIS.

-J'aimerais bien retourner chez moi vite fait. Histoire de dire que tout va bien vous savez ?

Le Doctor sourit et fit décoller sa boite. Ça ferait du bien à Donna de pouvoir souffler un peu avec sa famille. Quand à lui, il se réjouissait à l'idée de revoir Wilfred. Il appréciait vraiment le grand père de la terrienne.

Le TARDIS se posa non loin de chez la famille Noble.

-Terre, vingt et unième siècle. Vous êtes arrivée Miss Noble. Bienvenue chez vous.

**fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Voila j'espère que ca vous aura plus et je vous dit à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction ^^<strong>


End file.
